Infinite
by l8alldai
Summary: Only two things are infinite: the universe and Sakura’s annoyance to Sasuke. And Sasuke wasn’t so sure about the former. A story of how one Uchiha in denial can get pushed a little too far.SasuSaku


So I hit a bit of writers block with F.A.W.Y and one day I sat down and wrote this. It's my one (and I'm not so sure if it's an only) one shot. I can't make any promises except that it might be kinda fluffy and they are _both_ OOC. But I have yet to master making Sasuke his normal ass-y self. I actually was inspired to do this from an Albert Einstein quote. Who knew that someone could see one of his quotes as a basis for a little love story?? Well anyways...this is it. Read at your own risk.

Unfortunatley it must be said that I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto and all related characters. If I did then their would be like a bagillion Uchiha's with pink hair and green eyes.

Without further ado...

**Infinite  
By: l8alldai**

There are only two things that are infinite: the universe and Sakura's annoyance to Sasuke.

Really did she have to be so…so…annoying? Never in all the years that he knew her was she never _not_ annoying. Was it so much to ask to be a little tolerable?

When Sasuke returned after defeating his brother he wanted nothing else but to go back to Konoha, deal with his punishment (which he would try to charm his way out of), and then rest because kami knew he needed it.

But no. Not while she was around. He could never rest with her there. After his talking to by Tsunade (in which a bottle of sake was thrown in his general direction and this is when Naruto and Sakura knew it was getting bad because she just wasted half a bottle of her precious sake) and the glare from Kakashi, the only thing he wanted to do was find a nice warm bed and pass out on it. Sakura however had other plans. She dragged his sore ass to the hospital to check up on his current health. Now it was in his opinion (which made it more of a personal rule than an opinion) that if someone wasn't in danger of passing out or bleeding to death, they should be left to their own vices. She would have none of that though. She took about an hour checking him top to bottom to make sure he wasn't about to die of heart failure. (Really she was checking to see if there was a pulse because she had this fantasy before and she needed to make sure _this_ Sasuke wasn't about to disappear on her).

Even after he had been in the village for almost a month she still felt the need to check up on him. She would stop by randomly at his house holding a plate with cookies or a bag with fresh tomatoes (which he always told himself was annoying but ate the food she brought anyway). She would always ask if he needed anything and sometimes invited herself when he needed to make a trip to the market place. And on top of inviting herself she felt the need to comment on everything he was buying, whether it was healthy or not and how this one could clog a person's arteries. She nagged him so much that he stopped eating certain foods just to have her cease with the health lessons.

And kami help him when he needed to do laundry. He admitted he never fully grasped the concept of separating things but nothing of his ever came out pink or tie-dyed so he wasn't about to change his system of throwing everything in at once. But that just wouldn't work with her. She, once again, came over unannounced and happened to see a laundry basket sitting on his table. How a basket of his dirty laundry gave her the impression that he couldn't clean clothes at all he's never known. But at seeing the collection of clothes, she immediately grabbed the basket and dragged him towards his washing machine. Although it was nice to finally know the proper way of washing, he didn't need her to do it for him. She could've told him what to do instead of grabbing handfuls of his laundry herself. Especially since one handful had a pair of his boxers in them. She just threw them in without blinking. He, on the other hand, was trying hard to suppress the blush creeping towards his cheeks. Uchiha's did not blush. Who did she think she was?

He never asked for her help and never said thank you after she forced it on him. Sasuke kept thinking eventually she would stop, but it never happened. Eventually he grew to tolerate her annoyingness because he knew that was possibly his only option to stay sane.

Months since his return had passed and Sasuke found he started to feel somewhat normal again. He had been stripped of his status and been demoted back to genin, but he was willing took that punishment for he knew it could've been a lot worse. He did the small D-rank missions that were given to him and spent the rest of the day training with the old team 7 (and the new addition, Sai, much to his dismay). On certain occasions (like when he was bored or he had nothing else better to do for lack of trying to find something) he would go out for a group dinner at Naruto's insistence. He generally was able to put up with Naruto's incessant nonsensical babble and Kakashi's frequent teasing. He even tolerated Sakura to some extent.

But at one particular meeting, she had to be exceptionally annoying. She spent the better half of an hour yapping nonstop about nothing that was of any real importance and then she excused herself early after all of that for some reason that Sasuke was planning on ignoring till he heard the words "going out", "Kiba", and "drinks". He didn't know why but he felt the need to pay attention to her nonsense at that point.

"Ewwww, Sakura. When did you decide to go out with dog breath?" Naruto decided it was his turn to speak up.

"One, he does not have dog breath. And two, he's always been really sweet and one day he asked so I accepted. This isn't our first date anyway so if you must know I decided to go out with him about two weeks ago." Sakura shrugged her shoulders but Sasuke could see her cheeks become slightly pink.

He found that annoying although he wasn't sure why.

"How do you know?" Sai, who sporadically joined them, chimed in.

Sakura looked at him confused. "How do I know…what?"

"Whether or not dog breath actually has dog breath?" He smiled, which had Sakura visibly irked.

"Well…I…you see-"

She was stuttering and her blush was slowly beginning to resemble the color of her rosette hair. This annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"Because you could only know if you have tasted a dog's breathe before. Have you been kissing dog's lately?" Sai's smile seemed to get bigger.

Sakura breathed what Sasuke assumed was a sigh of relief.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. How _do _you know?" Leave it to Naruto to ask the stupid questions.

Kakashi lowered his book from his face, finding it time he entered the conversation. "Naruto I think its common knowledge that dog breathe is quiet unpleasant."

At that, he moved the book back over his face. His one visible eye forming into its typical happy crease before he spoke again. "And I do believe Sakura finds kissing Kiba far more enjoyable than kissing a dog."

Sai smiled. Naruto gaped. Sakura's blush had now progressed to be a darker shade than her hair.

And Sasuke? Well he was getting more and more annoyed at the situation…and her.

Why hadn't he known? After spending so much time with her he couldn't have seen this coming? She never mentioned that she was dating other people. Sasuke still thought she was harboring feelings for him. And dog breath! Who did he think he was asking out Sakura? Didn't Kiba see her hanging out with Sasuke all the time? Wasn't it obvious that he liked-

Sasuke paused at that thought. He was almost sure that if that sentence was finished it would have been something he would find _very_ annoying. When had she stopped chasing after him? He tried to look back but nothing was coming up. He was drawing a blank. And more than that question boggled him the idea of her dating Kiba-No. Scratch that, Her dating **anyone** was…annoying. She was always so annoying! She would never stop getting on his nerves. Whether it was checking to see if he was healthy or bringing him food or helping him with things he really didn't need help with, she was just so-

"-cute."

Sasuke was jerked from his inner musings when her heard Kakashi talking.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped at whatever his comment had been.

"What? You don't think little pink haired dog babies would be cute?" He smiled from under his mask.

"I-I..well-"

Why was this question so hard for her? Sasuke thought the answer was obvious. So he proceeded to answer for her since she was having such a hard time.

"No."

"What was that Sasuke? I couldn't hear you." Kakashi turned his gaze towards him still smiling.

"I said no."

"No? so any children that might come out of this would be-"

"No. They would not be cute."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well Sasuke…"

There was a pregnant pause as Sasuke waited for what was about to come out of their devious former sensei's mouth.

"Would you prefer pink haired Uchiha babies?"

A small chuckle could be heard coming from Sai. Naruto's mouth was wide open, allowing the noodles he just slurped in there to fall out. Sakura was staring wide eyed at Kakashi.

And Sasuke? Well he…wasn't exactly annoyed.

The thought of children with Sakura swam around in his head for awhile. He did say way back when that he had a goal to resurrect his clan. And in order to do that it would involve the help of a female to carry future clan members around for about nine months. He could do quite a lot without any help (although Sakura thought otherwise) but he needed another person for this task. And why not Sakura? She's the only female that Sasuke ever felt comfortable around and she knows more about him than anyone else (aside from Naruto). She had grown into a beautiful kunoichi, though Sasuke would never say that out loud for anyone to hear, and she was a strong one at that. They spent so much time together already that the only change in their relationship would be that they would sleep-

Sasuke found that thought to be very _not_ annoying. A smile was beginning to tug at his lips. Although any smile tugging at him turned out to be more of a smirk but no one seemed to notice.

The answer to Kakashi's question just so happened to be-

"Yes. I would prefer pink haired Uchiha babies."

Kakashi kept smiling, or what Sasuke could only assume was a smile thanks to the mask. Naruto had been frozen in his previous expression since the question came up. Sai had, at some point, pulled out a pad of paper to sketch Naruto. And Sakura…

Well she was now staring open mouthed at Sasuke. He smirked and tore his gaze from Kakashi to look at the shocked girl to his right.

"And lots of them." He smirked as her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…I didn't think-I mean...wh-when did-"

Her stuttering all of the sudden had become very…cute. Sasuke found that he very much liked her in this flustered state. He could think of many ways that could put her there, one specifically that he wanted to try right now.

"And I think we should start making those babies soon."

He leaned in closer to the apprehensive girl before him. She began to slowly back away from him.

'_Sacred, huh? Well I can fix that.'_

And with that thought he grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place and roughly moved his head forwards so it was within inches of hers. Sasuke could feel three pairs of eyes looking at them in interest. And at that particular moment he found that he didn't care. Their mouths almost touching, her breathe ghosting over his lips as a warm stream of air escaped her mouth. They had already waited too long in his opinion.

He placed his lips over hers softly, gently. She hesitantly kissed back just as delicately causing a warm feeling to spread through him. He could get very _very_ used to this…and he was planning on it.

With that he laced his fingers through hers and helped her stand from the table they were sitting at. He began walking towards the door when he heard speak .

"Sasuke-kun, wh-what are you doing?"

"Taking you home." He thought the answer was obvious. Although she might not have understood that by 'home' he meant his…or rather theirs. At least it would be soon if he had any say.

"B-but I have a date-"

She was interrupted with his lips moving over hers. How could she still think she was going out with...with that mongrel?!

"Sakura. The only thing you're going to be doing tonight is helping me make those pink haired Uchiha babies." He smirked and she just stood there.

Until he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as she began to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground below and carried her out of Ichiraku bridal style. He finally tells her what she had been wanting to hear since he returned and she goes and faints on him? Really this was just getting annoying. But this time he knew she would be able to make it up to him, until she started being annoying…again.

Only two things are infinite: the universe and Sakura's annoyance to Sasuke.

And Sasuke wasn't so sure about the former.


End file.
